Visiting Ava Cruor
by AngelSabar
Summary: Sequel to "A Blast From The Past". Carlisle takes Esme's suggestion and visits Ava / Kitten. Complete! Woop!
1. Chapter 1

**Visiting Ava Cruor**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Carlisle muttered as he drove into Volterra. He found a parking spot – with a lot of difficulty – and was met by Alec and Jane.

"Carlisle, a pleasure...again." He nodded to Alec who returned the gesture, then smiled at Jane,

"Jane." She smiled coldly,

"This way. We know why you are here but I'm afraid you will have to wait to meet Kitten. She is currently...engaged." Carlisle followed the twins as he mulled over Jane's comment.

Entering the assembly hall, Carlisle understood what Jane had meant. The hall had been taken over and was now a...disco? Of all the past times the Volturi enjoyed, the Patrons of the Arts had never been into popular dancing. It was all Carlisle could do not to laugh out loud but when Jane rid herself of her heavy velvet cloak, he had to admit that the modern fashion suited her youthful frame well. Turning to meet Aro, he noticed that Alec was similarly, casually dressed.

"My dear old friend; it is a pleasure to see you again upon more...pleasant terms." Carlisle nodded, a tiny sign of submission and exchanged pleasantries with the 'master' vampire.

Suddenly, a distinctively full laugh echoed across the room as the music paused to change tracks. Carlisle turned and, for a long moment, he forgot everything about his life. Esme, Edward, his entire family fled his mind as his golden eyes landed on the voluptuous figure of his childhood sweetheart. She turned, ever so slightly and the image burned onto his mind's eye. Her long red hair flew out like a fiery aura around her body. Her deity – worthy features were illuminated by the disco lighting as if she were glowing from within. Her slender arm was poised perfectly and he knew that on that perfect wrist was the tattoo of her Pisica heritage. A flush of desire soared through him and he saw a movement from Marcus. Aro noticed it too. He turned to his companion and fleetingly brushed his fingers across his hand. Carlisle watched the surprise flit across Aro's face as Marcus told him of the old passionate flame that simmered between him and Ava. Aro's face landed in a smug smirk and he turned back to Carlisle,

"I see you know Kitten better than we anticipated." Carlisle nodded slightly,

"Yes, it was a long time ago and you know that it is her I came to visit." Aro smiled coolly,

"Yes, does your mate...ah wife...know your reasons for visiting?"

"She has met Ava...Kitten...yes." Aro's expression sombre a little as he realised that goading Carlisle would bring no joy and Carlisle stayed carefully out of his reach.

"Excuse me, I'd like to..." Carlisle made his way to the fiery cat goddess grinding against Jane's next meal.

"Ava." He whispered, knowing she would hear him despite the noise. Sure enough she turned, clashing green eyes with gold.

"Cullen." The surprise covered the desire in her voice, "Dahling."

**AN/ I just re-read through "A Blast From The Past" and I'm so sorry about all the little mistakes!! I'm horrified I missed them the first time and I apologise if there are any I missed this time. There will probably be two more chapters to this so that there will be three in total. **

**I want to know our thoughts on if Carlisle and Esme should split up or not – I've got 2 ideas and just want to know which one you guys want to read so...there will be a poll on my page but reviews are just as good =D.**


	2. A Secret to be told

Confusion swirled in her mind. She didn't know whether she was happy Carlisle was here, upset that she had to come away from a hot young man or scared about what her unrequited passion would say.

"Ava, I wanted to..." He could hardly speak. She was wearing a tight, short black skirt and a shimmering gold top her body distracted him; it always had.

"You wanted to what?" He couldn't ignore the catch in her voice, she was afraid. Instinctively he reached out to her, his fingers brushing along her arm.

"I wanted to offer you another life. A life with me and my family, a life of security...happiness." Ava snorted and pulled away,

"A life of happiness eh? Because watching the man I have loved for over 300 years faun over some slip of a woman with more kindness than is natural, really constitutes happiness. Carlisle, you cannot offer me the freedom and excitement I crave whilst staying with your family. And you cannot leave your family for me. So there is no possibility of another life, only one of more pain, just leave me be Carlisle. " Hearing the pain in her voice caused him more agony than she knew. It poured through him, more excruciating than anything Jane could induce.

"Ava." He whispered. Before he could change his mind he spun her into his chest and locked her mouth with his.

Ava's head whirled in confusion. She felt her toes curl as she deepened the kiss. Finally, here was the fulfilment of every wish, every dream she had ever had. So why did she pull away with a niggling feeling of guilt?

"Go." She whispered. She had never thought she would send the owner of her heart and soul away into the world, but that was what she was doing.

"Goodbye Ava." He replied before leaving. Ava watched the most handsome man in existence leave her room. As his figure closed the door she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"I love you." She cried, tears burning their way down her cheeks, "I love you." A movement in her womb alerted her to the impending fragility of her condition, "I love you."


	3. The Final Scene

Weeks passed and Kitten refused to work. Aro understood why but no-one else considered it usual. Kitten was pregnant, to some past meal. By the eighth week she was showing. Having the same gestation period as a true cat, Kitten was waiting for the 65th day for her child to arrive. Curling on her side she cried yet again; something she seemed to do a lot since Carlisle said goodbye. Voices murmured from just beyond her door and Kitten silenced her upset. A large hole may sit in her chest, but there was work to be done.

"If we take the wife, Esme, he will come." She recognised Caius' voice.

"And he will not stand through her pain." Jane replied. Kitten sat up, sharpening her hearing even more. She realised that her pregnancy was strengthening her already immense senses.

"He will retaliate and he can be punished for consorting with those dogs." Kitten heard the acid in Caius' voice and wondered how she had ever considered him handsome.

"I will collect dear Alec and Felix, will we move at once." Jane's smirk was evident from her tone and footsteps signalled their escape. It crossed Kitten's mind that they had not realised she was in her room.

Alice knew she was coming. She also knew she was pregnant.

"Carlisle, I have to tell you something." The handsome man who had adopted her and Carlisle looked up, his smile shadowed by a pain only Jasper could understand.

"Go on." Alice inhaled deeply, a habit she could not drop,

"Ava Cruor, Kitten, is coming here. Fast. And...she's pregnant." The surprise on Carlisle's handsome pale face was nothing compared to the shockingly loud crash of the plate he was holding smashing onto the floor.

"What?" Alice stood awkwardly, uneasy with the expressions crossing her adoptive father's face.

Kitten was on the move. In her feline form catching rides with children in cars she somehow made it all the way to Forks without spending anything. Her limbs felt leaden heavy. Her stomach ached, her eyes shone and fatigue almost overwhelmed her. She fought the symptoms of her encroaching pregnancy as she made her way to the house she had vowed never to visit again.

Alice opened the door for the cat, waiting for the transformation into a woman. When it did not come she hesitantly picked up the feline and carried her to the handsome blonde man waiting. Alice set the heavy silver-grey cat on the sofa.

Try as I might I could not summon the energy to transform. My body rippled with the pain of drawing the energy I needed from within me, but I could not complete the change. I was running out of time, my child was due soon and I had to warn Anglican of what...who...was coming for him. I knew what it looked like to the leeches, um, vampires. It looked like a constant heat haze surrounding me. The air was heated, charged with transforming energy. The problem was, I had to transform not only myself, but the child in my womb as well. That was when I realised the extent of my condition, my pregnancy, there was...

"Ava" Carlisle's voice cut through my revelation.

"Ava" I called, trying to encourage the cat to become the woman I loved. The air around her was heated beyond belief, she was trying desperately to change. A roar, more agonising and filled with pain than the dying screams of a human as venom burned their veins, sliced through the air. It brought everybody running. Edward came, holding Renesmee with Bella close behind him. With them came Jacob, he follows my Grand-daughter everywhere; it's cute but wearisome. The room filled with people as the cat on the sofa screeched in pure agony. Eventually, when Jacob and Renesmee's face were streaked with tears and Jasper was holding onto Alice in sympathy pain, the air shimmered violently one last time. The screeching meow became a shriek of pain and Ava Cruor lay curled on the seat, heavily pregnant. I reached out to her,

"Oh Ava, baby." I whispered. Her long red hair was streaked with her natural blonde, and lighter grey.

I had to tell them,

"Carlisle." I gasped, fighting through the pain to speak. He hushed me,

"Let Edward translate." I refused, I would not have that boy inside my mind.

"No, Carlisle. Caius is – ah!" The time had come, my child was to be born, "Caius sent Jane...and, and Alec...with Felix to...get Esme. They want to...owwwww...hurt you. For joining with...with the wolves. They...they come now." Carlisle turned and pulled his wife to him. Her face was creased in pain, she was hurting because I was hurting and she couldn't bear it.

"You came all this way, in your condition, to warn us?" Her honey voice asked. I nodded, curling more protectively around my bump.

"Bella, bring her to the bedroom, she is in labour." The one I had recognised as Bella, but changed, picked me up gently and carried me to a large room, the only one – I guessed – with a double bed. Carlisle followed them and Esme stayed by her husband's side as he nursed his lover. I realised then that I liked this woman. The woman who had stolen my only love from me. The woman whom I should hate; and I liked her.

"Thank...you." I gasped, she smiled.

"Hush Ava" He said, smoothing my hair from my face.

As I smoothed her hair from her face, I realised how she was fading into Ava Cruor, the girl I had known. Another contraction racked her body and she released a strangled cry.

"Anglican." She sobbed. I leant over her, wishing her pain an end, "I...I...love you." She cried, finally telling me what I had always known. I ignored Esme, knowing she would forgive me, and I claimed Ava's lips with my own. As I kissed her, giving her all I had, she birthed a child...twice. And I took her last breath into my body, recognising it as names,

"Eliza...Luke." Giving her cooling lips one last kiss, I turned and understood that my beautiful Ava had born twins, a boy and a girl, to continue the Pisica line. One to carry the gene and one to activate it. Eliza and Luke, my newest (and even dearest) children.


End file.
